Where Have All The Good Men Gone?
by Shadow Kyle
Summary: Tyler Lane discovers than he has much more power than what the H-Dial provides - but is it a blessing or a curse?
1. Default Chapter

Where Have All The Good Men Gone? 01  
  
Author's notes: Please read ALL notes included here.  
  
Title: Where Have All The Good Men Gone? (sequal to Holding Out For A Hero)  
  
Author: Shadow Kyle  
  
Archive: yes, please ask first.  
  
Website: slashingout.com  
  
Fandom: DCU, Dial H For Hero/Titans  
  
Pairing: Tyler/Damage (m/m)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Universe notes: I have taken liberties with the H-Dial for this story, but the DCU history of it remains true for the most part. The story begins in 2012. Tyler Lane is the adult son of Lucy Lane, Lois Kent's sister. Lucy Lane is a single mother in this universe. His father is Ron Troupe.  
  
Disclaimer: Tyler Lane and Persephone are mine. All other characters belong to the DCU of DC Comics. I'm just taking them out for a test drive. And a couple of times I'll be driving them hard and putting them away wet!  
  
Thanks very much to my beta-reader, Nightangel, for her work on this one!  
  
=================================================  
  
For the NC-17 version of this chapter, please visit slashingout.com.  
  
==========================  
  
I woke with a start and fell out of bed. I coughed a little and a feather flew away from my lips. Groggily, I pulled myself to my knees and saw that I had torn open a pillow and more feathers had scattered across the bed and the floor. They were also clinging to the sticky mess that covered my stomach. I stood and pulled the case from the pillow, using it to clean myself up a bit. I dropped it to the floor and staggered into the bathroom.  
  
After my shower, I dressed in sweats and pulled back on my sweater from last night, inhaling Grant's scent. I'm never washing this sweater again. Putting on my glasses, I smiled as I went to the kitchen to begin my morning brew. The clock on the coffee maker displayed 8:39. I considered cleaning the mess in the bedroom, but opted to wait. I opened the front door and retrieved the Sunday papers from the hallway, then deposited the NY Times and the NY Post onto the small table in the living room as I went to retrieve my java.  
  
When I came back, Perse was sitting on the table, reading the NY Post.  
  
"Have you seen these?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet," I said, sipping from my cup.  
  
"Sit down, love. You'll need to."  
  
I sat on the sofa and pulled the Times closer. The headline read: Damage and Vesper Halt Theatre District Rampage. A picture of Damage and Vesper giving statements to the police accompanied the article. They must have got my name from the police reports, I thought. Well, I couldn't possibly stay hidden forever.  
  
I looked at the Post headlines and nearly choked on my coffee.  
  
BROADWAY DAMAGE! The headline blared in big bold letters. The picture underneath was a large full color image of Damage rising above the crowds holding me tightly in his arms. Whoa! The caption following read: "Cute Couple: Damage and "friend" exit the scene of a battle on W. 44th Street. See Candy Adler's Page 6 column for details."  
  
*HOLY FUCK! WE'RE IN THE GOSSIP COLUMN!*  
  
==========================  
  
The phone rang and I woke with a start as I fell out of bed. I took stock of my situation: it's Sunday morning and there are no duck feathers or tabloids anywhere. The clock on the nightstand displayed 8:00 AM. I reached above me to answer the phone and make it stop that infernal noise in the process.  
  
"Hel..," my voice caught. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning, sexy," the voice on the end said. It was far to chipper and alert this early on a Sunday morning.  
  
"Grant?" I tried to clear the sleeping haze from my head and pulled myself back in-between my comforter and mattress.  
  
"Yeah. Y'know, now would be a good time to tell me if there is anyone else that calls in the morning to say you are sexy," Grant teased.  
  
"Just my boyfriend. You may have heard of him: big guy, blows things up, goes by the name of Damage. He won't like that you're trying to make time with me, mister," I returned. The cobwebs were gone now and I was into full flirt mode.  
  
"I think I could take him," he countered.  
  
"Sorry, he's already taken," I parried.  
  
"Good. I'd hate think of him walking the streets alone," he dodged.  
  
"Me, too," I thrust.  
  
There was a warm silence that filled the small moment that passed.  
  
"Grant, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," he responded.  
  
"Waking up to your voice on a Sunday morning is wonderful, by why are you calling at 8:00 AM?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to hear your voice." He answered simply. "And, I want you to meet me later so we can discuss Harbinger."  
  
==========================  
  
"I'm coming with you today," Perse said from her perch on the counter where she was reading the Sunday papers. The lead story on the Times was the fight last night. The NY Post, thankfully, followed suit with no story of Damage and his new boytoy.  
  
"What for?" I asked as I pulled on a sweatshirt then went to brush my teeth.  
  
"You will be discussing the terrorist you battled last night. You are still in training. I feel it would be prudent to have your mentor with you. Plus, I'm curious about this man you are so smitten with. It's not like you can bring him home to meet your cat. I'd rather meet this man before he is invited back here for a sleepover"  
  
I nearly choked on the foaming toothpaste. Spitting it out, I manage to sputter a reply.  
  
"Excuse me?!? We've only had one date. A little kissing, but that's it. I'm no where near ready to invite him back here for an all night snog!" I said, rather indignantly, as I went to get her backpack.  
  
Her ears perked up. "A snog?" I felt her mental giggle. "Up for a bit of a snog now, are we?"  
  
"Oh, hush!" I said.  
  
She climbed into the pack and settled down. I shouldered her pack as I locked the door, then headed to the elevators. After a quick ride down, punctuated with cat snickers, we stepped out into the lobby. Perse poked her head through the pack opening to garner the attention the world owed her. The world responded in earnest as it always does. I swear, we could be on a deserted island and people would come from miles around to pet her.  
  
"Touch slut," I said as we stepped out of the building.  
  
"Snogger!" She responded, and then fell back into a fit of giggles.  
  
==========================  
  
When I exited the subway station downtown, Grant was already waiting for me. My temperature rose at the sight of him. He saw me and flashed his bright smile. I know I must have returned it with equal enthusiasm. I bounded across the street with Perse in tow and greeted him with a firm peck on the cheek. He responded by taking my hand, and grasping it tenderly.  
  
"So, where would you like to have lunch?" I asked. "I was thinking Roman's again, if you are up for it."  
  
"I was actually thinking someplace a bit more private, maybe. Discussing super-stuff seems to attract eavesdr." Grant began then stopped. He was staring at something just over my shoulder. I turned to look and caught a face full of whiskers.  
  
"You didn't say your were bringing a friend along," he said, bemused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It was kind of last minute. Grant, this is Persephone. Persephone, meet Grant Emerson." Grant eyed me cautiously as I formally introduced them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Persephone," Grant said with just a bit of that mock- condescending tone people reserve for friends who spend just a little too much attention to their pets.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Perse echoed in my head.  
  
Grant's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Excuse me?"  
  
Perse pulled herself further out of the pack, propping herself onto my shoulder.  
  
"You can hear me?" she asked back, surprised.  
  
"You can talk?!?"  
  
They both turned to me with bewildered expressions washing their faces.  
  
"Well, I guess this means I won't have to play translator between you two," I offered with a weak laugh.  
  
We picked up lunch from Roman's and went to Donna's studio to eat. Antipasto salads for Grant and myself while Perse had the tuna. As it turned out, Grant was a telepath. He explained that he wasn't an alpha- class like Perse, but could manage some of the more minor disciplines. Apparently that aspect of his powers didn't begin to develop until the past few years. As we ate, we caught each other up on the aspects of our lives. While Grant's adventures topped any of my recent heroics, he readily conceded that Perse's past lives more than matched any of his experiences.  
  
"Yeah, she's all that and a bag of chips!" I said. I felt Perse's mental blush. "But if you want to see something cool, you should see her open her own tins at dinnertime."  
  
Grant perked up at this. "How so?"  
  
"Well, I'm not usually one for parlor tricks, Tyler," Perse bristled just slightly. "But... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show off a little."  
  
She set her gaze upon the table. A can of Zesti floated up and the top popped itself open carefully, so as not to spray everything when the pressure was released. A glass rose to meet the can as it tipped over and emptied itself into the container. The glass floated to Grant while the can righted itself back up. He accepted it from mid-air. Perse turned her attention back to the can and lowered her head. The can began to shake and with a rip the top peeled itself away, now hanging by a metal sliver. Slowly the top began to circle around its body, peeling away evenly. Drops of Zesti splashed onto the table as the can was now completely unraveled and stretched out to a length of about 10 feet.  
  
Perse caught Grant's eye then said, ".and now for the grand finale."  
  
With a metal snap, the uncoiled can compressed back into itself faster that the eye could see. It fell onto the table and bounced twice before coming to a halt in front of Grant.  
  
Grant picked up the perfectly seamed metal ball and inspected it for any sharp edges. He didn't find a single one.  
  
"That was amazing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you." The delight in the compliment was evident in her voice. "No encores for me, though. That tuna has made me quite sleepy," Perse yawned, and then leapt to the floor and sauntered out of the room, her tailed waving proudly above her.  
  
"Don't you want to talk about last night?" I called after her.  
  
"No need. Grant can tell me the details when I wake up."  
  
Grant watched her depart then said, "There goes one amazing cat. errr, lady."  
  
"I know. I don't know what I would have done without her. She's just about the best friend I've ever had, not to mention she's one kick-ass trainer," I said as I cleared the table.  
  
"Well, that's evident. You handled yourself well last night."  
  
"Actually, that was a fluke. I didn't know that the phasing affected electronics. Until last night, I'd always used it as a passive ability. Nice catch by the way. There was no way I'd have got him before he hit the ground. Frankly, I don't think I would have been strong enough to slow him up if I had caught him," I said, sitting in the chair next to his.  
  
"You did just fine, trust me. Compared to mine, your first outings are textbook cases of how to do things." He held my hand in his.  
  
*Oh, man, he is so warm. No! Warm fuzzy thoughts later. Keep your mind on business.*  
  
"So did the police have any more info on who he was or what he was doing in the city?" I asked.  
  
"They don't have an identity on him yet or what group he works with. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, though. Superman met one in Metropolis. Green Lantern stopped the one in Tokyo. Impulse and Jesse Quick took out the one in London. As near as we can tell, they only hit the major cities. No one was there to stop them in Sydney or Moscow. They caused a lot of damage and then just left. They all said the same thing, though. They were all called Harbinger and they are the agents of the coming destruction.  
  
"I met with Jesse Quick and Impulse back at the Tower last night. The Harbingers each put up a good fight. Jesse and Ba., Impulse, dismantled theirs to stop her. After hearing from the JLA, it turns out Superman and Green Lantern each took theirs out by brute force. You were the only one to stop one of them so easily.  
  
"Donna was conferenced in through the Titans West office. She didn't seem very surprised that you could handle yourself so well." Grant looked upon me with. what is that look? Pride, maybe.  
  
"S.T.A.R. Labs has been called in to check out the armor. Maybe they can shed some light on that."  
  
"Well, I guess they couldn't just turn it over to see if it was made in Taiwan," I joked, feebly.  
  
We were silent for a moment while I took in this new information. Wow. I've suddenly graduated to the big leagues. I tried to suppress a small giggle.  
  
"Hmm. What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I was just remembering I'd decided that I'm happy to stick to the street crime. Now this is going to take that choice from me," I sighed.  
  
Grant turned his chair to mine and grasped both my hands. "You don't have to do any of this."  
  
"I know." I took a deep breath. "But I will, because I can. Besides, Vesper seems to be the best defense against these guys."  
  
Grant leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being my hero," he said, and then smiled.  
  
After her nap, we filled in Perse on the details of the Harbingers. It took no time at all, too. Not that there wasn't a lot of information, but I learned that two telepaths can have a faster connection than a XDSL modem.  
  
"So what happens now?" Perse asked.  
  
We decided that a beach outing was in order and maybe a light dinner. Grant suggested a seaside diner he knew up the coast.  
  
"Sound's good, but I don't have a car. How do we get there?" I asked.  
  
Grant answered my question by rising about a foot into the air.  
  
"Got flight?" He answered.  
  
==========================  
  
I chased after Grant as he flew up into the clouds. To keep up with him, I had become the Conductor. Perse had immediately balked at me wearing her while in this form, so Grant had her pack. When we cleared the city, I turned up my soundtrack for some traveling music. Grant slowed a little to let me catch him.  
  
"How about a race?" That sly grin formed across his face again.  
  
"If you think you can keep up with me, slowpoke," I challenged. "Perse, is that ok with you?"  
  
"Fine, but no sonic booms, all right?" Perse poked her head out of the pack and glanced down at the shoreline beneath us. I swear I saw her turn slightly green before slipping away and curling up for an in-flight nap.  
  
As Grant waited for Perse to settle down, I willed the dial back into my hand and dialed H-E-R-O and concentrated on the quickest flying form I had used to date. The Conductor vanished with a flash and was replaced with.  
  
"What are you doing?" Grant looked my small form up and down with suspicion.  
  
"Evening up the odds a bit," I smirked.  
  
"By turning into a Ken doll with butterfly wings?"  
  
"Did he turn into that fairy again?" Perse asked, popping back out of the pack.  
  
"I'm not a fairy," I pouted indignantly. "I'm the Pixie!"  
  
"Suuuure you are!" Perse and Grant said in unison.  
  
"HEY! I'm the Pixie and right now I'm the perfect combination of speed and LSD!"  
  
To demonstrate I focused my reality shift around us. Grant and Perse suddenly found themselves floating above the moon while the Earth floated serenely overhead. To further the point, I flew in a super fast circle around Grant's waist, and then came to a stop right in front of his face. I pulled back the reality shift and hovered, his belt dangling from my fingers. and his pants dangling around his ankles.  
  
"That fast enough for you?" I offered his belt back to him, but not before enjoying the sight of his muscular legs. I licked my lips with a lewd slurp.  
  
"Hmmm. Nice underwear." They were, too. Tommy Hilfinger's always did it for me!  
  
"Oh, I'm so gonna get you for that Pixieboy!" Grant threatened as he pulled up his pants and put his belt back on. When he finished I flew back up into his face and pressed my tiny lips against his nose with a smack.  
  
"That's MISTER Pixieboy to you! And you'll have to catch me first!" I yelled, becoming a blur as I sped northbound.  
  
The race was soon forgotten as we zipped through the sky in a game of tag. Every so often I would change my form just when he was about to get within reach of me, and then I would fly off again while he was surprised with a new target. Perse even got into the game after a bit. I shifted back to the Pixie and created illusions of a few of my forms, then cast an illusion of myself dialing again into a new form. Grant, confused by the sudden appearance of the multiple aspects, relied on Perse to guide him to the correct target. As they bore down on me, I tried shifting reality to make myself appear a few feet away from my real location. Perse wasn't fooled though and directed Grant right up to me. I pulled the illusions back and appeared in front of them. Grant raised his hand and extended his finger, poking me lightly on my chest.  
  
"Tag. You're it," he smiled. Then he took off like a bat out of hell, following the coastline north.  
  
I shifted to Vesper and raced after him, never quite catching up. I discovered that by staying immaterial I could fly without the pressure of the wind. After many miles, I eventually managed to gain on him - ok, he slowed down for me - and we flew side by side until he pointed out a strip of beach below us. We landed in a secluded area surrounded by tall grass and a slightly rocky terrain. The sounds of gulls circling overhead blended with the surf advancing and then retreating from the shore. I pulled down the mask and took a deep breath. I had almost forgotten what clean air smelled like. Grant slipped Perse's pack off and gently set her down. Perse gingerly stepped out and got her bearings, sniffing the light breeze that flowed about us as well.  
  
"Be right back, boys," she said before sauntering off into the tall grass.  
  
"Is everything all right?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, just some personal business to which I need to attend."  
  
I looked over at Grant who was straightening out his clothes. He glanced up and saw me smiling.  
  
"I don't fly very often out of uniform. Clothes that aren't skintight get a little mussed up." He grinned, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, getting pantsed while in mid-air didn't help any, I'm sure." I stepped closer and took his waist in my hands. We stood chest to chest now, me holding him slightly, his arms hanging at his sides. I leaned forward to kiss him and felt his palm against my shoulder, stopping me.  
  
"Tyler., no. Not."  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked stepping back and letting him go.  
  
"I just. well. You don't look like *you*. It just feels like. well... a little weird. I mean I know it's you, but it's... still." He tried to explain but was having a hard time getting the right words.  
  
I had forgotten that I was still Vesper.  
  
"Oh, god. No! It's okay," I reassured him as I dialed back to me. "Actually, it's really flattering knowing that you like me looking like this. I don't have your standard super-physique."  
  
I struck a silly body-builder pose complete with a grunting noise. Grant laughed at my antics and then composed himself. He reached out and took my shoulders in his hands.  
  
"It's not how you look... and you are very attractive," he amended. "It's just that. this is... new. And I'm still learning about you. The other versions of you make it a little confusing. I'd like to concentrate on Tyler. *This* Tyler for a while longer."  
  
With that he lifted my chin, and pressed his lips to mine. With attention like this, I may never dial up again!  
  
Grant was still kissing me when Perse had come back to join us  
  
"Ready?" Her voice rang out.  
  
"You bet," Grant replied. He stepped away from me and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry, but you really brought this upon yourself, you know."  
  
"What are you." I began as I rose into the air. I found myself unable to move while hovering there. "Perse! What are you."  
  
Grant placed his finger to my lips.  
  
"Shhh. Don't try to struggle. It'll be over before you know it." He then stepped away again.  
  
"Now?" Perse asked, her glee barely suppressed.  
  
"Now."  
  
Within seconds Perse had stripped me down to my boxers. Grant then flew towards me and grabbed me in a fireman's carry. I felt Perse release her hold on me and the struggling began in earnest. But it was completely a lost cause since Grant was much stronger that I was. The sand sped along beneath me and I caught sight of the edge of the sea foam gathered on the shore.  
  
"OH GOD, GRANT! DON'T! NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled and managed to giggle at the same time. I continued to squirm against his grip, but I was not getting away.  
  
"OH HO! Your mouth says no no no, but your heart says." he paused. "Well, it probably says no no no, too." He kissed me on the forehead.. and then dropped me into the VERY chilly water!  
  
I swam to shore and then chased them around until we all finally landed in a heap; Grant became a very comfortable pillow for me. I was lying back resting my head in Grant's lap while Perse was curled up in the crook of my shoulder. His very warm hands were softly combing through my hair. Very warm, hands. Warmer than I remember.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Drying your hair," he answered matter-of-factly. "Think of me as your biochemical hairstylist."  
  
My eyes shot wide open. "Excuse me?"  
  
"It's my power. I'm a living biochemical fusion reactor. My body builds up a power charge that makes me stronger and faster," he responded absently. He continued to stroke my hair.  
  
I really didn't know how Grant did what he did. I just figured that his power just happened, like me with the dial. I tried to ignore the how tense I suddenly became. He noticed it though.  
  
"Uhmm. What happens. to that charge if it gets too big?" I managed to get out.  
  
"Ka-boom."  
  
"Kaboom?!"  
  
"No. Ka-BOOM. The accent is on the boom, " he smiled down at me. "Don't worry. You are perfectly safe. I release small amounts of energy as the day goes on, like I'm doing now. I only build up a really big charge when I know I'll need one."  
  
I lay there in silence and, much to my credit, didn't flinch when he continued grooming my hair.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I mean, it really used to bother me. But, now I know how to control it. I was always scared of the way people might react when they found out, especially after."  
  
He didn't finish the since. A pager went off and he unfastened the device from his belt.  
  
"Damage here," he spoke as the small screen flickered to life before him. Donna's visage filled the screen.  
  
"Damage, we need you at the Tower ASAP," she started then shifted here eyes slightly lower. "Oh, hello down there."  
  
"Hi, Troia." I felt like I'd just been caught making out on my mother's sofa.  
  
"We'll need Vesper, too. How quickly can you both get here?"  
  
Grant checked his watch. "About 30 minutes."  
  
"We can do it in five," I spoke as I began to gather my clothes.  
  
"Five?"  
  
"Five. Actually, less than a minute. I need to get dressed first."  
  
"This is an open line, boys," Troia warned.  
  
"Who needs to get dressed first?" A male voice piped into the conversation.  
  
"None of your business, Gar!" Troia admonished the unseen potential voyeur.  
  
Grant sighed. "Five minutes, then. See you there."  
  
I finished dressing and felt sand that had worked into places that sand should never, ever be. That will have to wait. I offered Perse the pack and she climbed in. I willed the dial into my hand and dialed up Path.  
  
Grant laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, you went to the trouble of getting dressed, then turned into someone who's almost naked! What the hell?! Your shoulder is healed," he exclaimed as he brushed the sand from his clothes.  
  
"Any damage I take only lasts as long as that form is dialed. The next time, it comes back good as new. Now, I need your help here. Perse, you too. I need an image of a safe place to teleport."  
  
Perse relayed the image that Grant conveyed to her. This was a bit different for me. I had been in the Tower before, but didn't have a good layout of the area. I concentrated and opened a portal before us. What looked like an empty meeting room appeared on the other side.  
  
"This it?" I asked shouldering Perse's pack.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Let's go." I took his hand and we stepped through. I closed the portal once we were both clear and then dialed back to my self. Sand still irritated me under my clothes as I dialed up Vesper.  
  
"Troia?" Grant called out.  
  
"I'm in the monitor room."  
  
"We're in the meeting room. How much longer till we're ready to start?"  
  
"You have time to change, you beach bum. Did you boys have a nice time?"  
  
"Up till we got called into the office."  
  
"I meant last night!"  
  
"I know. You'll just have to wait for the gory details!"  
  
"There are gory details? Hey, I shouldn't have to wait for those! I set you two up to begin with! Tyler! Tell him!"  
  
"¿Detalles? ¡No sé ninguna detalles!" I answered as Grant pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"I didn't know you can speak Spanish!" He exclaimed we stepped into an elevator and he pressed a button for what looked like the living quarters.  
  
"Just enough get by in New York and to tease a certain Amazon." I smirked.  
  
==========================  
  
I sat at the large table in the conference room with Perse in my lap. Needless to say, this was a bit of an oddity since no one else there was chaperoned by their furry companion and trainer. Grant sat to my left, looking all the more radiant now that he was in his uniform. To my left was a Creole woman who Grant introduced to me earlier as Empress. I was receiving many questioning looks from others there. No doubt because I was totally unknown to almost all of them. I recognized a few: Argent, Jesse Quick, Tempest, and of course Troia, who stood at the head of the table. There must have been about twenty people here, all told. All wearing their uniforms. It reminded me of a fetish night at some upscale bar. It also reminded me just I quickly I got to where I am now.  
  
You'll be fine, grasshopper." Perse brushed my mind, reassuring me. "You're not that same person I pushed out of the nest to learn how to fly."  
  
"You pushed him out a nest?" Grant questioned.  
  
"Actually, she pushed me over a balcony," I answered. "I think she enjoyed it just a little too much."  
  
==========================  
  
"At this point, we have confirmed reports of the Harbingers having struck in thirteen cities worldwide," Donna continued. "However, no organizations are claiming responsibility for the attacks. None of the Harbingers in custody are talking."  
  
"Have they tried a mind scan, yet?" A woman with long red hair asked.  
  
"Not yet, Lilith, and they probably won't since the terrorists are in custody. The laws are quite strict about telepathic scans."  
  
"Oh right. Invasion of privacy, blah, blah, blah. And if they're not in custody?"  
  
"Let's get hold of one first and find out then," Troia responded.  
  
"So how are we going to do that?" Tempest asked. "Superman and Lantern almost lost their fights, and they are two of the biggest hitters out there."  
  
"That seems to have been the problem. The armor makes them nearly indestructible, as Damage learned firsthand. New York's Harbinger was brought down because he wasn't touched." Troia turned her attention to me. "If you haven't met him yet, this is Vesper."  
  
Every eye in the place fell upon me. I was very glad for the mask covering the lower half of my face. It was keeping me from hyperventilating.  
  
"Vesper is a phaser. His ability shut down the electronics in the armor. It hasn't been confirmed yet, but other phasers may have the same advantage."  
  
"So we can beat them without beating on them," Tempest said.  
  
"It seems that way. S.T.A.R. Labs is researching this with the Martian Manhunter," Troia said.  
  
As the meeting wound down, Troia assigned three teams to be on alert. Grant was placed on the Gamma team. I was not placed on any team. Troia requested to speak with me, then adjourned the meeting.  
  
"Donna," Grant said as he stormed over to the Amazon. "Why didn't you assign Vesper to any team? You just said that he was the best defense we have against these guys!"  
  
I scooped up Perse and quickly made my way through the dispersing crowd. Grant looked like he was about to blow a gasket.  
  
"Settle down, big guy," she said calmly.  
  
Well, she said it calmly, but her body language was totally different. She squared her shoulders and looked ready for a fight. I arrived at Grant's side and placed a hand on his arm. Before he could respond, Donna shifted her attention to me.  
  
"Tyler, I didn't place you on a team because I need you available to all the teams at a moments notice, literally. At this point, we don't know exactly what it is we're up against. This could be just a small group of terrorists. It could also be an army of them."  
  
My throat became very dry and tight.  
  
"I want to position you here at the Tower on a 24/7 basis. From here you should be able to use Path to get anywhere in the city that you are needed."  
  
I became slightly light-headed.  
  
"If you are up to it, we'll get you moved in tonight. Needless to say, you can have a few days off from the studio," she said with a smile. "What do you say? Tyler?"  
  
The room began spinning around me. There was a flash of light.  
  
"Tyler?" Grant asked, concern etched into the edges of his voice. But why was he talking like a slowed down record?  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
"Grasshopper! What are you doing?" Perse's mental voice cried out in my head. "What are you doing!?!"  
  
Perse sounded like she was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't do anything about it. My arms became very weak suddenly and she fell from my grasp to the floor. I looked over to Grant and saw that he had dropped to his knees and was holding his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears were steaming down his cheeks. Donna's arms wrapped around me as I began to fall forward. I heard Perse howling below me. There were flashes of white light over and over again. Then they just stopped as blackness overtook me.  
  
==========================  
  
//...long have they been like this...//  
  
//...c'mon Toni, just one date...//  
  
//...but Tempest wasn't affected...//  
  
//...Alpha Team reporting. Manhattan is under attack...//  
  
//...Shut up, Roy...//  
  
*oh god make them stop*  
  
//...don't please I promise I'll be good...//  
  
//...vital signs good...//  
  
//Where are we?//  
  
//...Gar, stop jumping on the sofa...//  
  
//...like their minds just shut down...//  
  
*please just be quiet please please please*  
  
//...but why just these five...//  
  
//...swarms of ships in the skies across the world...//  
  
//SHAZAM! Damn it's not working!//  
  
//...but Donna was right by them when it happened...//  
  
*make them stop make them stop make them stop*  
  
//Come on Tyler wake up//  
  
//...but why Mary Marvel...//  
  
//...never gonna be good enough..//  
  
//Mon, wake up//  
  
//...keeps changing forms...//  
  
//...not in control...//  
  
//...only telepaths and mystics...//  
  
//...what about the cat...//  
  
*PERSE!*  
  
==========================  
  
The voices stopped as I bolted up. But this wasn't right. I wasn't in the conference room any more. I was in a grassy area surrounded by stone walls.  
  
"Perse!"  
  
"I've got her here, Tyler," Grant said. He was cradling Perse in his arms, her body limp.  
  
"Oh, God." I whispered as I rushed to my feet. I took her into my arms and held her to my chest.  
  
"Please, Perse. Don't be..." Tears welled in my eyes and I choked back the sobs.  
  
"De cat's not dead, Mon."  
  
I spun to face the woman named Empress. Standing next to her was a girl in a white tunic with a lightning bolt across the front.  
  
"She been dat way since we been here. You, too. Your boy here been holding onto you two de 'tire time since he wake up." Empress folded her arms. "Somet'ing you want tell us 'bout, Grant?"  
  
"Not now, Anita," Grant said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well, I've got a question, then," came another female voice. I turned to find Lilith sitting in a lotus position. She opened her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tyler," I said as I stroked Perse's fur. "But the last time you saw me, I was Vesper."  
  
"Actually, the last time I saw you," the girl in the tunic said, "you were someone else."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
Grant gently turned me to face him.  
  
"While we were talking to Donna, you started changing forms."  
  
"But I wasn't using the dial."  
  
"I know. It's like you lost control."  
  
"I don't get it. That's never happened before. I don't know what caused it."  
  
"I do."  
  
Perse lifted her head.  
  
"I caused it."  
  
"DE CAT CAN TALK?"  
  
==========================  
  
"During the time that I was building your mental blocks, I was also enhancing the power of the dial within you. Normally it would take years for the effects of the dial to become part of you. We didn't have that much time. You needed to be ready sooner."  
  
The five of us were sitting and Perse was pacing back and forth before us.  
  
"Ready for what? You told me when I first got the dial that I was going to be some sort of savior. You never told me what I was supposed to do or what was going to happen!" My patience was being sorely tested.  
  
"I don't know what is going to happen. All I know is that it was devined that the dial's host in the next century would perform a great deed and save countless lives in the process.  
  
"So what happened? Why did he lose control and we all end up here?" Grant asked.  
  
"I discovered that Tyler is a metahuman."  
  
"What?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"While building the blocks, I found that you have a suppressed ability. I was afraid that it would interfere with the dial, so I buried it even further. However, it seems that it has broken free of the bonds I placed on it."  
  
The girl I now knew to be Mary Marvel spoke up, "So what was this power?"  
  
"He blocks mental and mystical abilities," Lilith answered.  
  
"Yes," Perse confirmed, obviously impressed at the redhead's assessment. "Tyler, earlier at the beach when you were changing forms repeatedly, you must have triggered the dial's hold. At the same time, the blocks around your ability began to crumble..."  
  
"...and since de dial is magic, dey started fighting for control." Empress finished. "So, why de hell we all here?"  
  
"The must have been some sort of backlash effect," Mary offered. "Since all of us have powers that are mental or mystical in nature, only we were affected."  
  
"Why wasn't Tempest affected, then?" Grant asked.  
  
"He wasn't in the room with us," Lilith said. "Perhaps there was a limited range."  
  
"Most likely," Perse agreed.  
  
"All right, then. So where are we?" Grant said.  
  
In a very small voice I answered.  
  
"We're in my mind."  
  
Grant wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight to him.  
  
"So what do we do now?" he asked.  
  
Perse sat still and then answered.  
  
"We tear down the blocks and help Tyler take on his power."  
  
==========================  
  
We'd been walking through a maze of walls now for what seems like hours. Perse had been one very busy cat, it seems. Without her guiding us, it would probably take us forever to get through all this. Mary Marvel and Grant had tried to fly above it all, but they couldn't get airborn. No one had spoken in a long time. Well, not everyone. Mary Marvel kept muttering something under her breath over and over again.  
  
Lilith finally broke the silence.  
  
"Persephone, I've got to commend you on all this. This is the most extensive network of blocks I've ever seen. You must teach me how you did all this."  
  
"When we get out, you will have all my expertise at your disposal. Until then, I suggest we get to work here."  
  
Perse rounded one last corner and we all stepped out into a clearing. In the center was a crumbling tower. Through holes and cracks in the walls, a bright yellow light was pouring out.  
  
*Whoa.*  
  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
  
"You stand there are get ready for a big shock, grasshopper. When the power is released, It's going to seek you out. You're going to have to pull it into yourself and hold onto it."  
  
"I have no idea how to do that."  
  
"You will have to learn quickly. Lilith and I will try to harness it, but you will have take control of it. Are you ready?"  
  
"God, no. But do it anyway."  
  
Perse and Lilith took positions on either side of me. Grant, Mary Marvel and Empress stood around the tower. At the nod of Perse's head, they began striking the walls. Grant and Mary Marvel pummeled them with their fists. Empress was prying the blocks away with her staff. As they continued more light poured though the holes. The first bit of energy shot out and swirled around the tower before diving straight towards me. It struck me right in the chest. I went rigid as I felt the energy pour directly into me. More of the blocks fell and streaks of the energy filled the sky, at first roaming randomly then zeroing in on me. I looked to my left where Lilith stood. Her hands hovered near my shoulder. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she seemed to be vibrating. A quick glance to Perse and I saw that she looked the same. Grant's voice called my attention back to the tower.  
  
"All right, people! Here it comes and it looks pissed!"  
  
Mary Marvel and Empress rushed away from the walls and Grant pulled back for one last punch.  
  
Two things stuck in my mind as I watched the tower crumble under the force of his blow. The first is that I will never fail to be impressed with Grant's sheer strength. The second is that I will forever more have a new level of respect for sponges.  
  
The energy now freed from its prison leapt into the sky and oriented itself. I swear it actually looked at me and smiled. It raced down and poured itself into me, filling me completely. I opened my mouth in a silent shout. The walls that surrounded the clearing began to shake and then fall apart.  
  
"Hold onto it, Tyler!" Perse shouted. "Hold on to it!"  
  
My body was glowing now, pulsing with light.  
  
"I can't! It's too much!"  
  
"You can! You can do it! Hold on to it and don't let it out!"  
  
"I'm trying! It's just too much! "It's just too..."  
  
==========================  
  
"...much!" I screamed as I sat upright. Something pulled on my arm and there was a sharp pain in my wrist.  
  
"Thank god, you're back!" Lian exclaimed as she rushed to my side. She pulled a bandage out of her pocket and pressed it to my wrist where blood was flowing freely down my arm. I looked at where she was applying pressure.  
  
"You pulled out the I.V.," she explained as she lowered me back down onto the bed. She produced a roll of tape and secured the bandage in place.  
  
I glanced around the room. I was in the medbay again. I'm beginning to think I spend far too much time here. Grant and the others were no where to be seen.  
  
"Where are the others? Are they ok?"  
  
"They're doing fine. They woke up last night."  
  
"Last night? How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days now. Hold on for just a second."  
  
Lian pressed a couple of buttons on the wall.  
  
"Toni?" She spoke into the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Lian?"  
  
"Our patient is awake now. Can you send in Grant?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
Lian slid her hands into the pockets of her white jacket.  
  
"How are feeling?"  
  
"I'm kind of tired and a little groggy, I guess," I answered. "My wrist hurts."  
  
Lian managed a slight chuckle. The door opened and Grant walked in, carrying Perse with him. He crossed to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Welcome back," he said as he pushed away a lock of blonde hair that had fallen into my eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" I said as I reached to my head and discovered that I had a full head of long blonde hair. I noticed for the first time the pale tone of my skin. I also noticed that I was now sporting a set of breasts.  
  
"You had been changing forms since you passed out. You stopped changing last night when the others woke up. This is the last form your were in at the time." Lian said. "Lilith explained to me that you have a latent meta ability that blocks magic. I can only surmise at this point that this power is overriding the dial. Can you try to change back?"  
  
I concentrated on willing the dial into my hand to no avail. I looked up at Grant with I'm sure what must have been a completely helpless expression.  
  
"Try it without the dial. You've been changing without it since Sunday," he offered.  
  
I tried to focus on the change, pulling from memory what it felt like when I transformed with the dial. I shut my eyes tight until tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I opened them and blinked to clear my sight.  
  
"Perse? What am I going to do?" I asked her.  
  
A long moment passed before Grant spoke up.  
  
"She says that you aren't hearing her. Your power is blocking her," Grant said.  
  
"The cat is magic?" Lian asked.  
  
"No. She's telepathic. The power affects that, too," I said, weakly.  
  
==========================  
  
To be continued...  
  
========================== 


	2. Where Have All The Good Men Gone 02

====================================================  
  
Where Have All The Good Men Gone? 02 All Notes and Disclaimers in Part 01  
  
====================================================  
  
//...long have they been like this...//  
  
//...c'mon Toni, just one date...//  
  
//...but Tempest wasn't affected...//  
  
//...Alpha Team reporting. Manhattan is under attack...//  
  
//...Shut up, Roy...//  
  
*oh god make them stop*  
  
//...don't please I promise I'll be good...//  
  
//...vital signs good...//  
  
//Where are we?//  
  
//...Gar, stop jumping on the sofa...//  
  
//...like their minds just shut down...//  
  
*please just be quiet please please please*  
  
//...but why just these five...//  
  
//...swarms of ships in the skies across the world...//  
  
//SHAZAM! Damn it's not working!//  
  
//...but Donna was right by them when it happened...//  
  
*make them stop make them stop make them stop*  
  
//Come on Tyler wake up//  
  
//...but why Mary Marvel...//  
  
//...never gonna be good enough..//  
  
//Mon, wake up//  
  
//...keeps changing forms...//  
  
//...not in control...//  
  
//...only telepaths and mystics...//  
  
//...what about the cat...//  
  
*PERSE!*  
  
==========================  
  
The voices stopped as I bolted up. But this wasn't right. I wasn't in the conference room any more. I was in a grassy area surrounded by stone walls.  
  
"Perse!"  
  
"I've got her here, Tyler," Grant said. He was cradling Perse in his arms, her body limp.  
  
"Oh, God." I whispered as I rushed to my feet. I took her into my arms and held her to my chest.  
  
"Please, Perse. Don't be..." Tears welled in my eyes and I choked back the sobs.  
  
"De cat's not dead, Mon."  
  
I spun to face the woman named Empress. Standing next to her was a girl in a white tunic with a lightning bolt across the front.  
  
"She been dat way since we been here. You, too. Your boy here been holding onto you two de 'tire time since he wake up." Empress folded her arms. "Somet'ing you want tell us 'bout, Grant?"  
  
"Not now, Anita," Grant said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well, I've got a question, then," came another female voice. I turned to find Lilith sitting in a lotus position. She opened her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tyler," I said as I stroked Perse's fur. "But the last time you saw me, I was Vesper."  
  
"Actually, the last time I saw you," the girl in the tunic said, "you were someone else."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
Grant gently turned me to face him.  
  
"While we were talking to Donna, you started changing forms."  
  
"But I wasn't using the dial."  
  
"I know. It's like you lost control."  
  
"I don't get it. That's never happened before. I don't know what caused it."  
  
"I do."  
  
Perse lifted her head.  
  
"I caused it."  
  
"DE CAT CAN TALK?"  
  
==========================  
  
"During the time that I was building your mental blocks, I was also enhancing the power of the dial within you. Normally it would take years for the effects of the dial to become part of you. We didn't have that much time. You needed to be ready sooner."  
  
The five of us were sitting and Perse was pacing back and forth before us.  
  
"Ready for what? You told me when I first got the dial that I was going to be some sort of savior. You never told me what I was supposed to do or what was going to happen!" My patience was being sorely tested.  
  
"I don't know what is going to happen. All I know is that it was devined that the dial's host in the next century would perform a great deed and save countless lives in the process.  
  
"So what happened? Why did he lose control and we all end up here?" Grant asked.  
  
"I discovered that Tyler is a metahuman."  
  
"What?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"While building the blocks, I found that you have a suppressed ability. I was afraid that it would interfere with the dial, so I buried it even further. However, it seems that it has broken free of the bonds I placed on it."  
  
The girl I now knew to be Mary Marvel spoke up, "So what was this power?"  
  
"He blocks mental and mystical abilities," Lilith answered.  
  
"Yes," Perse confirmed, obviously impressed at the redhead's assessment. "Tyler, earlier at the beach when you were changing forms repeatedly, you must have triggered the dial's hold. At the same time, the blocks around your ability began to crumble..."  
  
"...and since de dial is magic, dey started fighting for control." Empress finished. "So, why de hell we all here?"  
  
"The must have been some sort of backlash effect," Mary offered. "Since all of us have powers that are mental or mystical in nature, only we were affected."  
  
"Why wasn't Tempest affected, then?" Grant asked.  
  
"He wasn't in the room with us," Lilith said. "Perhaps there was a limited range."  
  
"Most likely," Perse agreed.  
  
"All right, then. So where are we?" Grant said.  
  
In a very small voice I answered.  
  
"We're in my mind."  
  
Grant wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight to him.  
  
"So what do we do now?" he asked.  
  
Perse sat still and then answered.  
  
"We tear down the blocks and help Tyler take on his power."  
  
==========================  
  
We'd been walking through a maze of walls now for what seems like hours. Perse had been one very busy cat, it seems. Without her guiding us, it would probably take us forever to get through all this. Mary Marvel and Grant had tried to fly above it all, but they couldn't get airborn. No one had spoken in a long time. Well, not everyone. Mary Marvel kept muttering something under her breath over and over again.  
  
Lilith finally broke the silence.  
  
"Persephone, I've got to commend you on all this. This is the most extensive network of blocks I've ever seen. You must teach me how you did all this."  
  
"When we get out, you will have all my expertise at your disposal. Until then, I suggest we get to work here."  
  
Perse rounded one last corner and we all stepped out into a clearing. In the center was a crumbling tower. Through holes and cracks in the walls, a bright yellow light was pouring out.  
  
*Whoa.*  
  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
  
"You stand there are get ready for a big shock, grasshopper. When the power is released, It's going to seek you out. You're going to have to pull it into yourself and hold onto it."  
  
"I have no idea how to do that."  
  
"You will have to learn quickly. Lilith and I will try to harness it, but you will have take control of it. Are you ready?"  
  
"God, no. But do it anyway."  
  
Perse and Lilith took positions on either side of me. Grant, Mary Marvel and Empress stood around the tower. At the nod of Perse's head, they began striking the walls. Grant and Mary Marvel pummeled them with their fists. Empress was prying the blocks away with her staff. As they continued more light poured though the holes. The first bit of energy shot out and swirled around the tower before diving straight towards me. It struck me right in the chest. I went rigid as I felt the energy pour directly into me. More of the blocks fell and streaks of the energy filled the sky, at first roaming randomly then zeroing in on me. I looked to my left where Lilith stood. Her hands hovered near my shoulder. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she seemed to be vibrating. A quick glance to Perse and I saw that she looked the same. Grant's voice called my attention back to the tower.  
  
"All right, people! Here it comes and it looks pissed!"  
  
Mary Marvel and Empress rushed away from the walls and Grant pulled back for one last punch.  
  
Two things stuck in my mind as I watched the tower crumble under the force of his blow. The first is that I will never fail to be impressed with Grant's sheer strength. The second is that I will forever more have a new level of respect for sponges.  
  
The energy now freed from its prison leapt into the sky and oriented itself. I swear it actually looked at me and smiled. It raced down and poured itself into me, filling me completely. I opened my mouth in a silent shout. The walls that surrounded the clearing began to shake and then fall apart.  
  
"Hold onto it, Tyler!" Perse shouted. "Hold on to it!"  
  
My body was glowing now, pulsing with light.  
  
"I can't! It's too much!"  
  
"You can! You can do it! Hold on to it and don't let it out!"  
  
"I'm trying! It's just too much! "It's just too..."  
  
==========================  
  
"...much!" I screamed as I sat upright. Something pulled on my arm and there was a sharp pain in my wrist.  
  
"Thank god, you're back!" Lian exclaimed as she rushed to my side. She pulled a bandage out of her pocket and pressed it to my wrist where blood was flowing freely down my arm. I looked at where she was applying pressure.  
  
"You pulled out the I.V.," she explained as she lowered me back down onto the bed. She produced a roll of tape and secured the bandage in place.  
  
I glanced around the room. I was in the medbay again. I'm beginning to think I spend far too much time here. Grant and the others were no where to be seen.  
  
"Where are the others? Are they ok?"  
  
"They're doing fine. They woke up last night."  
  
"Last night? How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days now. Hold on for just a second."  
  
Lian pressed a couple of buttons on the wall.  
  
"Toni?" She spoke into the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Lian?"  
  
"Our patient is awake now. Can you send in Grant?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
Lian slid her hands into the pockets of her white jacket.  
  
"How are feeling?"  
  
"I'm kind of tired and a little groggy, I guess," I answered. "My wrist hurts."  
  
Lian managed a slight chuckle. The door opened and Grant walked in, carrying Perse with him. He crossed to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Welcome back," he said as he pushed away a lock of blonde hair that had fallen into my eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" I said as I reached to my head and discovered that I had a full head of long blonde hair. I noticed for the first time the pale tone of my skin. I also noticed that I was now sporting a set of breasts.  
  
"You had been changing forms since you passed out. You stopped changing last night when the others woke up. This is the last form your were in at the time." Lian said. "Lilith explained to me that you have a latent meta ability that blocks magic. I can only surmise at this point that this power is overriding the dial. Can you try to change back?"  
  
I concentrated on willing the dial into my hand to no avail. I looked up at Grant with I'm sure what must have been a completely helpless expression.  
  
"Try it without the dial. You've been changing without it since Sunday," he offered.  
  
I tried to focus on the change, pulling from memory what it felt like when I transformed with the dial. I shut my eyes tight until tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I opened them and blinked to clear my sight.  
  
"Perse? What am I going to do?" I asked her.  
  
A long moment passed before Grant spoke up.  
  
"She says that you aren't hearing her. Your power is blocking her," Grant said.  
  
"The cat is magic?" Lian asked.  
  
"No. She's telepathic. The power affects that, too," I said, weakly.  
  
=============  
  
I stood outside on the small island looking at the smoke rising from Manhattan across the bay. The wind picked up a little and I pulled the sweater tighter around me. Lian had "borrowed" some clothes for me from Argent's closet. She assured me that she wouldn't mind. Argent apparently has more clothes than she could ever wear in this lifetime. And frankly, this outfit was more comfortable than the uniform that came with this form.  
  
The terrorists turned out to be a full-scale global attack from some group calling themselves Omega Strike. In the two days past, they had struck all the same cities that the Harbingers had attacked. The armed forces and small teams of heroes had managed to push them back, but not before the damage had been done.  
  
I wasn't there to help and I had taken two of the Titans' heavy hitters out of the action, too. I can still hear that Arsenal guy, Roy something or the other, screaming at the top of his lungs about bringing a rank amateur into a crisis.  
  
One guess as to who the rank amateur is. DING DING DING DING DING! You win the booby prize! Or rather, the boobies prize. Right now, that seems more than apropos.  
  
I can't reach my mother in Metropolis. The communications are down there, just like they are in all the cities that were hit. Now that the attacks have halted, crews are working to get the lines back up and running. I don't even know what I would say to her anyway. I do you explain that your racially mixed gay son is now a white heterosexual woman. Oh, and by the way, I've been parading around New York for the past few months playing at being a superhero.  
  
I walked along the rocky coastline and left my gaze fall across the island where the Tower had stood. The only thing there now looked like a small bunker of some kind. This had confused me when I first noticed it. I first thought that the Tower had been blown up in the attack. Grant explained that the Tower was actually just a hologram. I decided to let him explain what a hologram was later and I helped Perse into her pack and then secured said pack and cat onto Grant's shoulders. Grant took my chin in his palm and looked at me with an "it'll be ok, kid" expression. He kissed me and then raced to join their team. They were going to the battle zone to help find people trapped in the rubble of the collapsed buildings. I wanted to join them, but Donna said no. Until they are sure my powers have stabilized, I'm a liability.  
  
And Grant kissed me. Two days ago, he wouldn't kiss me because I was Vesper at the time. He kissed me today and I don't even know who I am right now. I don't even know how to react to that.  
  
I sat down on a particularly large rock and took a deep breath. And concentrated.  
  
I can feel the blocks flowing inside of me. It's hard to describe the feeling. It's almost like a constant white noise in the background. You don't notice it if you're not paying attention, but it's there. I just wish I knew how to turn it off. I tried to pull from the experience of learning to trust the instincts I gained from the dial. Maybe that's the key, trusting my instincts. I just have to find out what they are right now.  
  
I sat still for a long time, listening to the waves brush against the rocks. Listening to the constant hum that filled me now. I so inwardly focused I didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind me.  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
I looked up and saw Lilith there. She hadn't spoken to me since I woke up. I scooted over and patted the rock.  
  
"Have a seat," I said.  
  
We sat together in silence, both of us staring out at the destruction across the water. Grant and Perse were over there somewhere. Being useful.  
  
"It's nice hanging out with you. Most people have this constant buzz going on in their heads. I have to keep these shields up constantly just so I have hear my own thoughts, " Lilith said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No offense, but I think I'd rather have the buzz back."  
  
We sat still for a while longer.  
  
"I know what you going through."  
  
I turned to look at Lilith, but she kept staring out over the water.  
  
"In my early years with the Titans I was just the second string party girl who could read minds. I never stuck around with them on a regular basis. I always felt like I was a liability. I spent more time held hostage by some crazy than Daphne from Scooby-Doo. I had to be rescued more than I'd like to admit."  
  
I laughed, despite myself.  
  
"Even when my powers expanded and I became Omen, I still had that doubt with me all the time. I still do."  
  
I regarded Lilith for a moment.  
  
"Why do you stay in the business then?"  
  
She looked at me for the first time since she sat down.  
  
"There is a Chinese proverb that says the great question is not whether you have failed, but whether you are content with failure," she answered. "I'm not content with failure. I don't think you are either."  
  
I held her gaze for a moment, then turned my attention back over the water.  
  
"I don't even really know what I'm doing, though."  
  
"I gotta a newsflash for you. None of us did either. There wasn't any kind of super hero school for us. Donna, Roy and Garth had their mentors. I never had someone to guide me when I was just starting out, that came much later. Even so, these mentors spent most of the time slapping our wrists and saying 'Bad Titan'. Most often, we made it up as we went along.  
  
"Despite everything this team has been through, we're a family. We take care of our own. Grant is one of ours. Now, so are you by proxy. There are two sayings that have always gotten us through. The first one is 'Titans Together'."  
  
"What's the second one?"  
  
" 'Shut up, Roy!' "  
  
She smiled back at me then broke out into a giggle. I couldn't help but join her. Soon we were laughing so loudly, the gulls along the shore were spooked by the noise and flew away. It felt good to laugh as hard as we did. I really needed this.  
  
"Ok. I've got one more expression," Lilith started, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What are you - some kind of fortune cookie?" I ask, wiping tears from the corners of my eyes and then giggling again.  
  
"Last one," she promised then offered her hand to me as she stood up.  
  
"My grandpa always said 'When life gives you lemons'," she said as she helped me to my feet, " 'make Lynchburg Lemonade!' C'mon and let me buy you a drink."  
  
We headed back to the bunker wiping the sand from the seat of our jeans.  
  
"You know, it's hard not to learn a lot about someone when you're trapped in their mind. You're a good person, Tyler. Your heart is in the right place. You care about the world now more than you used to, despite everything that you've been through in the past," Lilith said. "It's easy to see why Grant loves you."  
  
It took me three more steps before the neurons and synapses synched up. When they did, you could have knocked me over with a feather!  
  
*Grant loves me?*  
  
==========================  
  
Lilith and I sat in the Titans' common room nursing our beers for most of the afternoon. I'm not much of a drinker so it took me about three hours to get through two of them. Despite the length of time it had taken for me to drink those, I was sporting a pleasant buzz and was very relaxed. I became very quiet and tried to just let the stress slide off me.  
  
"You got quiet all of a sudden," Lilith commented. "You're not starting to brood again, are you?"  
  
I took a deep breath and slowly released it.  
  
"No. Well, maybe. I don't know." I answered with no real commitment. "I don't want to feel sorry for myself, I really don't. I just want things back the way they were before..."  
  
"Well, I think I've got someone that can help."  
  
I spun around on the sofa to see Lian walk into the room. She sat down in the chair facing me.  
  
"Christopher King experienced a side-effect of the dial some years ago. He would change form every hour, with no control over the transformation. S.T.A.R. Labs helped him out, so they have some experience with the dial. They do a lot of work with the metahuman phenomenon," she explained. "I told a colleague there about your case. She would like to take a look and see what can be made of it. I think this is a good idea, Tyler."  
  
*S.T.A.R. Labs? Am I that far gone that I'm going to be some scientist's experiment?*  
  
Visions of caged super-monkeys appeared in my mind.  
  
"Can I think about it for a while?"  
  
"Yes, but not too long," she answered. "We don't know if this is permanent. The sooner it's investigated, the better."  
  
*This could be permanent? What the hell have I done to myself?*  
  
"All right. Thank you," I said. "Would you excuse me? I'd like to lie down for a while."  
  
I stood and then headed for the elevators. When the doors closed before me, I realized I had no idea where I was headed. I really did not want to go back to the medbay again. I pressed the button for the living quarters. I hope Grant doesn't mind me crashing in his room for a while, but I can't go back to my own apartment looking like this. I don't have a key and the door attendant wouldn't let me in without one. I hoped I'd remembered to leave an extra key in Perse's pack. Eventually, I will need to go back, even if it's only to make sure that everything is ok.  
  
The doors opened and I wound my way through the halls until I found Grant's room in the dormitory. I tried the handle and found the door unlocked. Although grateful for that, it did surprise me a little. I don't know why. Although, I guessed there really would not be a reason to lock your door when the good guys occupy the place.  
  
I entered the room and weaved my way through the boxes from Grant's move. Either he's been really busy since moving here from Chicago or he's not much into housekeeping, I thought to myself. I settled down on his unmade bed and tried to relax.  
  
OK, take stock: You're a woman. This form has some sort of ability, but you can't identify it. You have a of meta-ability that works against magic and telepathy. You're a woman and your back hurts. You're a woman, your back hurts and you have to pee.  
  
I rushed to the bathroom and prayed, yet again, that the instincts would take over!  
  
The instincts were fine; however, I gained a new appreciation for my mother always yelling at me to put the seat down. After what will be forever more be remembered as 'the toilet incident', I turned on the tap to take a suddenly needed shower.  
  
I undressed in a rising cover of steam. I draped a pink towel (note to self: ask Grant about the pink towels) over the shower rod and tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. It was. I never cared for hot showers very much. It always felt as if I was being boiled alive like a lobster. After adjusting the temperature slightly so that the water was just a bit warm, but not too much so, I stepped into the shower.  
  
Then I froze.  
  
A little bit of my personal history: I've never touched a woman. Ever. The desire was never there. I accepted being gay early in life, so there was never that issue of dating girls or experimenting sexually before permanently heading to the land of the Y chromosome. There was no looking back. What could I say? Penises made me smile.  
  
Now, I had a woman's body.  
  
Moreover, I had to touch it to clean it.  
  
Some part of my psyche told me that this is just washing your body. The other, now more dominate side, was screaming at me that I have to touch a girl! A girl! One with all those woman parts that I'd never wanted to touch before!  
  
The dominant side won. I took Grant's shower gel from the shelf and drizzled it onto my skin, until I was fairly well covered in the stuff. I then stepped under the pulsing water and allowed the gel to foam up, and then rinsed it off at the same time. It probably wasn't the cleanest shower I've ever taken, but it got me out of there with a minimum of trauma. I turned off the water once I stopped seeing foam by the drain. I pulled the towel from the rod and wrapped it around myself, not even bothering to rub this skin dry.  
  
That would mean touching myself.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and found a smaller pink towel to wrap around the blonde hair that was slicked against my neck and shoulders.  
  
I stood before the mirror and wiped the steam from its surface. This form had come with makeup... the whole shebang: foundation, blush, lipstick, eye shadow and mascara. Now, said makeup was now running down my face. Apparently, the dial has never heard of waterproof makeup.  
  
*Makeup, heh, or war paint as Rivka had called it.*.  
  
I got a handful of the shower gel and proceeded to scrub the raccoon eyes and lipstick away. It's funny, I thought. I could wash my face, but anything below the neck is off-limits.  
  
I can imagine what Perse would say right now.  
  
"It's just a body. So, get over it! You think I've been a cat my entire existence?"  
  
I knew that. However, she always had time to get used to a new body since she was reborn each time. She never just became a full-grown person.  
  
After rinsing my skin clean, I stared at the face that I didn't recognize as my own. It felt pink and raw. I must have scrubbed it a little too much. Maybe I hoped that my own face would appear from beneath it. It's not a bad face. It's attractive... I guess.  
  
I pulled the towel from my head and let the hair fall down to my shoulders. It's going to take forever for this mop to dry, I thought. I rummaged through the drawers in Grant's bathroom and discovered a blow- dryer... with a diffuser!  
  
*Yea! Grant Emerson, I will kiss you for being such a good 'mo!*  
  
I set about drying the hair and discovered that I was right. It took me about five times as long to dry this hair. I stood before the mirror remembering all those times as a child that I just wished and prayed that Santa would bring me a Make Me Pretty Barbie for Christmas. He never did, but I guess that was my own fault. I never asked for one. Granted, I did ask for Abba's Greatest Hits Vols. I and II and he did bring those on CD. He also brought me that poster of Ricky Martin. Living la Vida Loca indeed! I wondered how he and George Michael are doing these days. I had not thought of either of them since their commitment ceremony was broadcast live on VH-1 a couple of years ago.  
  
I turned the dryer off and flipped the hair forward then back. While I looked at the mirror I combed through the mop with my fingers. While Grant may have a great blow-dryer, he doesn't own a decent brush. Not too bad, I thought, as the hair, my hair, fell into place on its own accord.  
  
As I fiddled through the long blonde tresses (my hair. mine. my. hair.) trying to get the bangs just right, the towel covering my woman's body slipped. I grabbed it just before it fell and began to cinch it back in place, but stopped.  
  
*No one is here. Go on and look. It's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before.*  
  
*Naked.*  
  
The thought of the word resounded in my ears without being spoken.  
  
*Sooooooooooo Naked.*  
  
It pounded in my head.  
  
*Naked! Naked! Naked!*  
  
*STOP!*  
  
I regained consciousness of myself. My... self.  
  
I allowed the towel to loosen a bit and I slid it down, revealing the (...my, gulp) cleavage. After a few seconds, I opened the towel slowly over... my left breast.  
  
My heart was pounding so hard that I felt tremors in veins in my neck and forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to will my heart rate down.  
  
"Get a grip!" I admonished myself. " It's not like this is your first time as a woman! You turned into Aeon back when you first got the dial!"  
  
I thought back to when I had been Aeon. That form had come with a tight costume, but had been covered with a cape and cowl. In addition, I had only been that way for about two hours then I was happily back to me. Well, the me with a penis.  
  
I peeked through the tight slits of my lids to see the reflection that held my current form in its silver frame. The light tone to the skin was complimented by the rose colored nipple that rose to a slight point. I allowed my eyes to open further and then opened the lifted the right side of the towel to expose my other breast. I lowered the towel a bit and then cinched it tightly around my waist.  
  
There they were.  
  
Both of 'em.  
  
Moreover, I haven't turned into a pillar of salt or run screaming from the room.  
  
I had stopped breathing, though. Realizing this, I inhaled sharply and nearly choked on the subsequent gasp once I watched my breasts rise in response to the sudden influx of air into my lungs. I barely suppressed a fit of coughing as I struggled to get my breathing under control. I rested against the open door, waiting for the lightheaded feeling of too much oxygen to pass.  
  
Looking into the mirror again, I saw the profile of my breasts in the mirror. I turned a bit and silently observed the reflection. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to view my back. I then continued my turn till I was face front again. With a sudden flash of boldness, I pulled the towel from my waist and dropped it to the floor.  
  
I allowed my eyes to travel lower, but soon found after a few agonizing seconds that I could not see lower than my navel in the reflection.  
  
"I've got to do this now," I said to myself.  
  
I walked into Grant's room to find something to stand on. While I looked around Grant's poor excuse for housekeeping, I caught my reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door that exited into the hallway. To my own credit, I did not hyperventilate.  
  
Well, there I was in all my naked glory. I slowly turned to face the reflection and examined what fate had dealt me: pale skin, perky breasts, taut stomach, small waist, and a dark triangle of neatly trimmed hair.  
  
"What the...," I said out loud.  
  
I guess this form wasn't a natural blonde! I didn't have much time to muse on the aesthetic leanings of the dial, however. The door suddenly swing wide open and I was now face to face with some green guy wearing a white on red costume.  
  
"Grant, are you...," he began and then stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Then he screamed like a girl. No, really! He screamed like a little girl just scared by the boogeyman. I don't have much room to talk, since I was screaming right along with him. In my defense, however, his voice was of a higher pitch than mine.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" I finally managed to yell back.  
  
In a flash of red light, the green guy changed into a bird and flew away from the door and then down the hallway. I rushed to the door and slammed it shut behind him. I then scrambled around the room for something, no, anything to wear.  
  
I found a pair of Grant's boxer shorts and a sweatshirt. I pulled them on so quickly that I'm surprised I didn't rip either of them. I then dove under the sheets of the unmade bed and squeezed my eyes shut tight, praying this day to be over.  
  
This was just the worst day ever.  
  
I decided right then and there. I don't care about super monkeys in cages! I want *me* back!  
  
====================================================  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
